


Star-Cross'd Lovers

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's wrong with the bloody castles?”</p><p>“They're too dark, they say. They don't portrait the beauty of the love story we're trying to tell,” Zayn drawls.</p><p>“It's <em>not</em> a love story,” Louis says with a dry laugh. Seriously, this argument is so ridiculous it could be almost funny; if there weren't people trying to ruin Louis' play that is of course.</p><p>“It's about wrath and family fights and <em>power</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>or; the drama club splits over the correct interpretation of Romeo and Juliet. and <em>of course</em> somebody from the one group has to fall in love with someone from the other group. nobody dies, but people get expelled.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Cross'd Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Friends! In between all this Zayn sadness we could all do good with a lovely little story. I finished this before I knew about Zayn leaving the band, so obiously he's in this like usual. Good old times!
> 
>  
> 
> Also this fic is largely **based on (part of) Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet**. It'll be a whole lot more funny if you know the storyline of the original. If you haven't read it or fogotten all about it already again check out[ this SparkNotes summary video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRrvQ1vZxcg), if you'd like. :)
> 
> Other than that: **Enjoy!**

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

 

_Prologue: Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare_

 

~

 

Louis isn't there when it happens, just hears Zayn tell him all about it afterwards. The drama club is fighting – _again_ – because the drama club at St. Verona college definitely puts the _drama_ in drama club. Sometimes it feels like they're fighting more than they're getting actual work done and since they've started their production of Romeo and Juliet it's gotten particularly bad.

Their drama teacher, Mrs. Price, is so fed up with them that she thought it would be a great socially educational experience for all of them to work as freely as possible. She said she didn't want to influence the creativity of their minds, but Louis just thinks she is done with their nonsense and enjoys the time off. Truthfully, he can't blame her.

The drama club is really, _really_ a mess. If Louis' didn't love acting as much and wasn't hot for the part of Mercutio he'd probably be long gone.

He's glad he's got Zayn with him at least, who isn't as big on the acting but great at painting the loveliest scenes for their set decorations. He's also Louis' best friend and backing him up against those who are trying to ruin Louis' perfect play.

“Right, so they were on about the color scheme again,” Zayn says, when Louis asks what they were fighting about this time. “Say it's too dark and all. Told them they're free to repaint all those castles I did, but I wasn't gonna do it.”

“What's wrong with the bloody castles?”

“They're too dark, they say. They don't portrait the beauty of the love story we're trying to tell,” Zayn drawls, clearly imitating one of _The Others_ , as Louis calls them in his head. Louis rolls his eyes as Zayn rambles on.

“It's _not_ a love story,” he says with a dry laugh. Seriously, this argument is so ridiculous it could be almost funny; if they weren't trying to ruin Louis' play that is of course.

“It's about wrath and family fights and _power_ ,” says Louis, frowning deep.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, though he doesn't sound as convinced as Louis would like. In fact Louis is pretty sure Zayn doesn't give two fucks about Shakespeare and really only fights on his side to humor Louis. He'll still take it.

“Right, anyway,” Zayn picks up again when Louis doesn't say anything else. “So I was running a bit late, but when I got there they were already fighting and when tried to clam things down a bit they started going at me for, you know, doing the scenery not properly or whatever. And then Mrs. Price came and just got really mad at like all of us. I dunno.”

“What was she doing there anyway?”

“Lord knows,” Zayn sighs, pulling out a cigarette. He offers one to Louis as well, but Louis only shakes his head.

“Told us to get it together,” Zayn shrugs.

“She _always_ does that,” Louis says flatly.

Zayn takes a long drag from his cigarette and exhales slowly before speaking again. “I dunno man, she seemed serious this time. Said she'd get us expelled if we couldn't pull it together.”

Louis gives Zayn an incredulous look and when Zayn only looks back at him earnestly Louis can't help but break out into loud laughter. Zayn seems largely unimpressed by it all and just keeps smoking with deep breaths.

“What the fuck, Zayn!” Louis laughs again. “You didn't believe that, did you? She can't possibly get us expelled for fighting with each other! On the _drama club_ , for god's sake. We're here _by choice_ , she won't expel us.”

Zayn's expression is still fixed into something unimpressed.

“In Romeo and Juliet people got sentenced to death and executed for fighting with each other,” he says dryly, but Louis won't let Zayn's _so-cool_ attitude, the smoking and his fucking hot face do anything for him.

“In Romeo and Juliet there's also love at first sight and in the end everyone is dead,” he replies just as dryly. Zayn can suck him. “How realistic does that sound to you?”

“Whatever,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes at Louis. He'll count it as a win.

Zayn stumps out his cigarette on the ground and Louis pouts at him, because he was really hoping to sneakily lure Zayn into letting Louis finish it for him.

“Just get your own pack,” Zayn mumbles angrily when he sees Louis' expression, but pulls out another cigarette anyway, lighting it up and taking only two drags before handing it over to Louis to let him finish it. Louis might not be as sneaky about his increasing smoking habit as he thinks he is.

“Where were you earlier, anyway?” Zayn wants to know, watching Louis from the corner of his eyes.

“Hmn?” Louis hums around the cigarette in his mouth, blinking at Zayn.

“Where were you? During the meeting? Like, I know those drama meeting are fucking boring, but you're usually in a front row seat if you get a chance to defend your hate-drama theory.”

“Hey,” Louis snaps, kicking Zayn in the shin. “It's not about _hate_ -”

“It's about wrath and family fights and power,” he parrots and _oh_. Louis trained him well. “I _know_.”

“Whatever,” Louis snaps. He's right, okay? It's not as sappy and lovely and all about hearts and kisses as _The Others_ make it seem.

“So?” Zayn prompts then.

“Just needed a bit of fresh air,” Louis says after a pause, trying to sound light. Zayn only raises his eyebrows at him and okay, yeah. Zayn probably knows Louis well enough to know that never before in his life has Louis preferred the outsides to the insides, much less the drama stage.

“I was expecting a call?” Louis tries next when Zayn's expression doesn't fade. It's no lie, Louis really was waiting on a call, he just wasn't really expecting it. _Wishful thinking_ bad tongues might call it.

“From whom?”

“None of your business,” Louis snaps, a little too harshly maybe.

“Well, if you're missing another meeting and they're making the play a Valentine's Day preview you're making it my business.”

“I thought you didn't care about the play,” Louis says, just to be difficult.

“Lou _is,_ ” Zayn says slowly, sternly. “If you're gonna be upset about it and cry and moan about how _pink_ everything was then it'll be my business and I care about not being fucking annoyed by you, so for the love of god, stop being so fucking difficult!”

“Okay, okay,” Louis drags, holding his hands up in surrender. He takes one last drag from his cigarette and then stomps it out on the ground, right next to the one Zayn smoked before.

“I met a boy and I liked him and then I maybe gave him my number,” Louis says quietly, shrugging down at the floor.

“When you say you met a boy and you liked him,” Zayn starts and Louis can hear in his voice that his eyebrows are up high enough to disappear beneath his hairline. “What you actually mean is you had a good one night stand and you wanna do it again, right?”

Louis gives Zayn a sour look. “You think so lowly of me! I may have actually met someone I like.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says slowly. “But you're _you_.”

“And you're a fucking asshole,” Louis grumbles, flipping Zayn off lazily.

 

~

 

“Seriously, _who_ does he think he _is_!” Liam complains loudly, both his hands propped up on his hips.

“I don't know, Li,” Harry says carefully, stood right next to him. They are behind the stage in the props room, looking at the set decorations Zayn had painted for the play.

“It's so.. _mean_ of them,” Liam complains, with so much pressure behind his words, Harry is surprised his head isn't going dark red. “You can repaint them by yourselves,” he says, imitating what Zayn had said in the meeting before. “But I'm not gonna help you, I did my part. I did everything Louis asked, because Louis is so perfect and I flipping worship the ground the walks on, even though he can obviously also walk on water, because he is the second coming of Christ.”

Harry can't help but laugh at that, nudging Liam's elbow with his own.

“Oh come on, Li. That's not gonna help.”

“Well, nothing _he_ does is helpful and still everybody loves him so much!”

“Okay, let's just,” Harry starts, grabbing Liam by his shoulders and turning him so that they're facing each other. “Let's use all this energy for good and think about how we're gonna use those scenes Zayn drew as a base for something wonderful. Take a deep breath, there you go.”

He pats Liam's arm for a bit and then turns back towards the painting, watching Liam do the same from the corner of his eyes.

“We should change the background, first of all,” Harry suggests, taking a step closer towards the painting. “Let's go with a light blue sky. That'll brighten up the whole picture; we can probably leave the castle and the trees as they are!”

He turns back around to face Liam, who is still frowning, but taking a step closer toward the painting as well.

“We could cut it all out and put it on another base,” Harry continues. “That'd also give it a nice 3D effect!”

“Hmn,” Liam hums, letting his fingers run over the painting. “That could work.”

“Great,” Harry says beaming, trying to lift the last bit of bad mood from his friend. It doesn't work all the way, but Liam is in a decidedly better mood when they start moving a few props around to make some room on the ground. They plan on laying the whole scene on the ground to cut it out nicely and get the edges right.

They're just about ready to start cutting when Niall comes stumbling into the room, almost stepping on part of the sky.

“Watch out!” Liam warns and Niall halts in his tracks, almost toppling over, grabbing a hold on a Styrofoam fountain from their last play.

“Actually, never mind,” he relents then, waving Niall in. “You can step on the sky, we're cutting it out anyway.”

“You're cutting out the sky?” Niall asks, tiptoeing over some clouds and along the edges of the painting to come stand next to Harry.

“Yeah, we're trying to put in a lighter background in hopes of getting it to look less gloomy,” Harry explains as Liam starts to cut along the outlines of some trees. It doesn't look particularly easy with the heavy cardboard and the in comparison rather tiny scissors Liam has. So this might take a while.

Niall and Harry watch for a bit, trying to hold up the cardboard to make cutting for Liam easier until they realize that it doesn't help much and only makes Liam lash out some more, so they leave it.

“Anyway,” Niall says after several moments of silence, like he's picking up something they spoke about before. “What I meant to tell you- After you guys left Cara came over to talk to me.”

Harry rolls his eyes, because he can already see where the story is heading. Niall watches the movement of his eyes and laughs.

“Right okay,” he says, chuckling some more. “That's what I told her, basically.”

“Is she still on about that date with you?” Liam asks from the floor, never stopping his work, but apparently listening to them.

“Well, she never speaks to _me_ about it,” Harry says with a shrug and a laugh.

“Luck you!” Niall laughs. “She speaks to me about it all the fucking time!”

“Maybe she's actually trying to go out with you, Nialler. And just using Harry to have something to talk to you about, you know,” Liam says thoughtfully.

“I really don't think so, but anyway. I told her we were going to Andy's on Friday for that party. I invited her to come along and maybe she'll make a move on you then,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at Harry. He looks really fucking ridiculous.

“I doubt it,” Harry says, swatting Niall over the head. “She's had plenty of chances, but she always ends up sending somebody else to do the dirty work. So fucking unattractive..”

“But you'd still do her, right?” Niall asks then, seeming a bit worried. “I mean, she's hot as fuck, you realizes that right?”

“Yeah?” he replies, but it sounds more like a question than anything else, even to his own ears. Liam laughs at him.

“You're still bi though, yeah?” Niall checks then. “Because I kinda told her you would be interested, maybe.”

“Niall!” Harry moans, boxing Niall's arm. “You're an idiot.”

“So?” Niall prompts then, rubbing his arm with his hand.

“I guess, yeah. I mean, I still like girls, but like- It's leaning more on the gay side of things recently? I think? I don't know..” He shrugs and puts his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

“Doesn't need a label, Haz,” Liam says lowly from the floor. He's looking up at him now with a friendly smile.

“I know.”

“Just go with whatever, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agrees, a small smile on his lips.

 

~

 

“Did you get that text from Andy?” Zayn asks when him and Louis are meeting from lunch on Thursday.

“That invite thing? Yeah, why?”

“Because we should go,” Zayn says easily, watching as Louis tears open a pack of crisps to dart right in and steal a hand full.

“ _Andy_ invited us. We should _not_ go.”

“It's a drama club party of course we should go!” Zayn says with a mouth full of crisps.

“It's a drama club party for everyone who thinks Romeo and Juliet is a fucking love story. It's bloody stupid and nobody will want us there,” he rants, munching angrily on his crisps. “Not that I wanna go either, obviously.”

“Oh come, on,” Zayn drawls, trying to steal more crisps without getting his fingers slapped away by Louis. “It's Andy, he's alright. He invited us and it's as much of a peace offering as we're gonna get, yeah? We should go!”

“You're right, it's Andy. He's not the brightest crayon in the box; he probably invited us on accident or something. Look at all those bloody people who got the same message!” he finishes, scrolling through the list of recipients. It's a really, really long list.

“Well, who cares if we were invited purposely or not! Let's crash that fucking party. It's a Friday night, Lou, what else you gotta do that's so much more important? Waiting on a bootycall to get laid again?”

“Shut up,” Louis moans. “That's not it, and even if it were, then that's none of your business!”

“So that's exactly what it is,” Zayn concludes and _god dammit_ , Louis needs friends who can't read him this well. “Let's fucking go then, Lou! What are the chances of you getting laid when sat home alone in your room? Fucking zero! Let's go, get wasted and find someone to suck your dick, it's not that hard.”

“It is, when the party is thrown by people who believe in hearts and flowers and Valentine's Day. They probably think sucking someone's dick at a party is scandalous and he who does that shall be executed by the hangman!” Louis is overdoing it a bit, he knows, but that drama club party sounds like a fucking lame idea.

“You can be such a dick sometimes, you know that?” Zayn asks with a shake of his head and in consolation Louis lets him have the rest of crisps without a fight.

“Look,” Zayn tries again then, taking a deep breath. “It's open invite apparently, yeah? Your guy friend or whoever might come by. Or somebody else who is just as nice to fuck around with for a bit, okay? Let's just go for a bit and if nothing else it'll at least take your mind off that one fuckboy for a bit.”

“And you're telling me _I_ can be a dick sometimes..” Louis mumbles under his breath, but rolls his eyes at Zayn with a sigh to let him know he's coming. If Zayn really, really wants to go it's Louis' moral obligation as his partner in crime to accompany him.

And so they're going the next day. Zayn and Louis, and Stan is with them as well. He sounded a whole lot more excited than he should have for Louis' liking, when Zayn asked him to along with them to the drama club party. He sounded a bit like he would have gone anyway and the fact that Zayn and Louis are going as well puts a look of relief on his face. Stan is generally not one to want the play to overly romantic, but he also isn't one to say no to a party either, so there's that.

They pregame at Zayn's place and they're all proper tipsy by the time they catch the bus to Andy's. It has worn off a bit by the time they get there and Louis can somewhere in the back of his mind remember that this isn't a great a idea, but then Zayn is dragging him inside and the bass is vibrating though the soles of his shoes and what had he been thinking about a moment ago? It certainly couldn't be that important anyway.

“Hello fuckers!” Stan says to no one in particular as they walk into the living room, his voice mostly drowned out by the noise around them. They stumble around for a bit, pushed to the site by people entering and leaving the living room towards somewhere that must the kitchen, Louis thinks, because they're all leaving with empty cups and coming back with refilled ones.

He deems the kitchen his next destination as well, but before he can take one step towards it he gets dragged away by Zayn. He's pulling him over to the window overlooking the backyard yelling something like “The tits, god Louis, the tits!!” over and over again. Louis isn't confused for long, because as soon as they reach the windows he can see the scene unfold in front of him.

There's a tiny blow up swimming pool for kids set up in the back and there's four people fighting in it right now. Well, not properly fighting, it's more of a playful shoving and the girls are mostly just putting their tits on display (successfully), but that is neither here nor there.

About two seconds later his eyes fall on a perky little bum, clad in white boxer briefs. They're not see through as such, but when the boy wearing them turns around for a second, one of the girls clinging to his back, Louis doesn't have to put in much effort to imagine the boy's package.

Louis wants it. He _wants_ it.

Lust at first sight, or whatever they call it.

Summoning all his willpower Louis drags his eyes up the boy's body and away from the wet thighs and his dripping boxers to take a look at his face. The fact that Louis barely even minds that unfortunately this body belongs to Harry Styles, who he's been fighting over the play for almost two months now, says a lot about just how convincingly those skimpy boxer briefs cover all of Harry's best bits.

“Holy fuck,” Louis says out loud, but Zayn is too busy starring at the girls in their underwear, their tits all over the place, to even spare Louis a second glance. Ace.

Louis is just about to shed a few layers to jump into the pool and cling to Harry's back like those girls do when somebody taps his shoulder and Louis turns around to face them. Zayn follows with just a second's delay.

“Guys,” Andy says with a frown on his face. He's looking down at them almost angrily and Zayn is raising his hands in defense right away.

“What!” Louis snaps and while Zayn's reaction might be to take a step back Louis' is definitely to take two steps forward.

“Hey, okay, calm down,” Andy says, the look on his face getting the tiniest bit friendlier. Behind him there's a couple more guys Louis doesn't know the names of, but he knows they're friends with Andy and certainly posing as some kind of bodyguards.

“We were invited!” Louis claims, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, I know,” Andy says calmly. “Bit of my mistake, I reckon.”

Louis would love to say “I fucking told you so!” right in Zayn's face, but in front of Andy he'd like them appear as a united front, so he doesn't say anything and only cocks his head to the side a bit.

Andy hesitates for a moment, like he's put off at Louis' silence or like he was expecting them to offer to leave.

“Right, so,” he says finally, gesturing around him “Make yourself at home, I guess. Don't make a fuss or I will kick you out, okay?”

“Yeah, 'kay,” Zayn agrees quickly with a nod. Andy nods back slowly and then he and his guard dogs scramble off again. As soon as they're out of hearing range Louis gives Zayn a stern glance.

“Fucking told you so,” he says with a hiss.

“Right, okay, whatever,” Zayn says back, his attention already wandering from Louis to the girls outside in the pool. Louis turns to look their way as well, but Harry is nowhere to be seen.

“I'll get a drink,” Louis mumbles to Zayn and then walks off, pushing his way through the living room. It's packed and Louis isn't the tallest, so he doesn't have much hope finding Harry in here. He checks the outside for a while and then returns inside to head to the kitchen. Half in hopes of finding Harry in there and half with the actual intention of finally getting another drink inside himself.

He mixes some vodka with orange juice for himself and then decides to make a drink for Harry as well. With both cups in hand he heads towards the door where a tall body crashes right into him.

“Bloody hell,” Louis curses as one of the drinks spills down his front and soaks his shirt.

“Oh god,” a familiar voice rambles, holding onto the door frame as he rights himself up. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Harry mumbles, patting Louis' wet chest carefully. Harry is dressed now, if only in shorts barely longer than his boxer briefs and a shirt with a lowly stretched neckline.

Louis blinks at him for a moment, holding in a laugh at the apologetic expression on Harry's face. When their eyes meet Harry's take a moment to focus and Louis doesn't think he'll ever forget Harry looking down at him with glassy eyes, his mouth parted just a bit. It's obscene and incredibly innocent at the same time. Harry must be really fucking drunk.

“Oh my god!” Harry says again when his eyes are focused on Louis' face. “Louis Tomlinson, I'm _sorry_.”

“It's okay, Harry Styles,” Louis says, laughing a bit. “It was your drink anyway. You can just take off my shirt and lick it off my chest,” he says suggestively , leaning a bit closer towards Harry.

Maybe he was coming on a bit too strong he thinks, when Harry blinks startled at him twice, then turns on his heel and leaves.

Okay then.

Louis decides to leave it for a bit and goes to find Zayn, who has migrated to the outsides where he is chatting up one of the girls who was in the pool before. She has a towel wrapped around her body now, but it's small and Louis can still tell that she got quite a rack which is certainly Zayn's biggest interest in her.

The time kind of flows form there on. Louis chats with Zayn and the girl for a while, but Zayn keeps giving Louis these looks and he finally decides to stop cock blocking Zayn in favor of finding some other people. He chats with Stan for a bit and does shots with Perrie and Eleanor, who are in the drama club as well and currently fighting for the role of Juliet. Louis suggests to take it to the pool like the other girls did before, because objectively he knows both of the girls are beautiful and he'd be doing a lot of guys a favor. They're not impressed with his idea however and give him long, unimpressed looks before sauntering off together to find somebody else to pester with their nonsense.

It's past one in the morning when Louis actively starts looking for Harry again. He can give it another go, Louis thinks, trying not to remember too vividly just how good Harry had looked in that pool.

When he finds Harry he's outside again, playing twister with a bunch of other people. Stan is the only other guy and out after about three rounds.

“You suck,” Louis tells him when he's out, righting himself up slowly, still laughing.

“Yeah, I know. You should try it, man. It's fucking hard.”

And so Louis weaves his way into the next game, grinning openly at Harry when they're all lined up around the field. They're playing with two other girls who are giggling together, claiming they're going to be horrible at the game.

“I'm gonna ace this. I'm very competitive,” Louis says, deliberately looking right at Harry.

“Well, I'm pretty bendy,” Harry replies with a slur and he seems to realize what he said only after he hears it out loud, slapping a hand over his mouth right away. He goes bright red and Louis can't help but laugh at him as somebody in the background starts the game, saying: “Right foot, yellow.”

One of the girls is out fairly soon, but the rest of them play for a couple of rounds until they're all twisted up pretty good.

“Right hand, red!”

Louis watches Harry move first and then adjusts his own position to bring their heads rather close together. The girl has her hand somewhere close to Louis', almost loosing her balance.

“I hate this position!” she complains with a laugh, wavering dangerously.

“Me too,” Harry agrees, laughing a bit himself , even though his footing is way better than hers.

“We can do it in another position, if you'd prefer,” Louis says lowly and he can hear Harry's neck crack when he whips his head up to look at him. “Any position you'd like,” he whispers, looking right into Harry's eyes.

Louis is forward, he knows, and he's also good at flirting. What he doesn't expect though, is Harry toppling over, onto Louis and bringing them both crashing down.

“Yes, I won!” the girl cheers behind them, laughing with some other girls, but Louis is focused on Harry on top of him, pressing his hands onto Louis chest in a vain effort to get up.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, pushing with too much force so he topples over again, onto his back. Louis can't help but laugh, straightening himself up and then holding out a hand for Harry to help him up.

“Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, oh god!” Harry goes on, giving Louis a timid look before taking his hand and letting Louis pull him up.

“It's okay,” Louis tells him, still chuckling as he pulls him up. Harry stumbles a bit and Louis reaches out for his elbow, steadying him.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” Harry rambles on, dusting nonexistent dirt off his back. “This is so embarrassing,” he mumbles under his breath, going a lovely shade of pink.

“Well, not quite as embarrassing as being stood up twice after using suggestive chat up lines, I'd say,” Louis says with a mild smile. Harry looks up at him momentarily and then starts apologizing again.

It's a bit adorable and a lot intriguing to see Harry this flustered. He's flushed red from alcohol and embarrassment and probably also from multiple rounds of twister he has played, spending most of that time headfirst.

“You're really hot like this,” Louis says, touching Harry's biceps lightly, just to get him to shut up.

Harry blinks at him and swallows.

“Okay,” he says, taking another deep breath.

“We should probably take this some place where people aren't staring at us,” Louis suggests lowly. It's a bit of an exaggeration, because nobody is really staring or even looking with particular interest, but Louis would really kind of like to ravish Harry right about now and people would probably start staring if Louis did so on the terrace.

“Okay,” Harry says again, swallowing audibly. Louis gives him a small smile that's supposed to be friendly and encouraging, because Harry seems a little nervous, but coy nevertheless.

“O-oh, okay,” Harry nods, when his brain kicks back into gear. “Private, yeah. Andy's room, come on. Okay,” he nods to himself and then turns to go, only to turn back around right away to see if Louis follows.

“You're not- I mean, are you serious?” Harry asks quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. “Are you just taking the piss, because like if you are then-”

“Harry!” Louis interrupts him sternly. “Have you seen yourself? In that pool? Because I have. And you have thirty seconds before I start taking off your clothes, now you take us somewhere private or else it's gonna happen _right here._ ”

“Um, okay,” Harry nods a bit dumbfoundedly, but turns around again to lead the way back inside and through the living room into a hallway to another set of rooms. He halts in front of one of them and reaches to the top of the door frame to retrieve a hidden key. Louis tries not to find it super hot that he couldn't even have reached for the key while Harry is unlocking the door already.

Harry steps inside first and then lets Louis walk past before closing the door again. He gives Louis a hesitating look before locking the door. When he turns back around he laces his fingers together awkwardly, biting his lip.

“Um,” he starts nervously, looking up at Louis from underneath his lashes.

“Okay, hi,” Louis says, reaching out for Harry's hand. “Come here,” he murmurs, pulling Harry closer toward the bed. He turns them around and pushes Harry down onto the mattress to sit, so they both end up eye to eye.

“You good?” Louis asks, because Harry looks a whole lot like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uhum,” Harry hums and nods, tentatively reaching out to let his hands rest on Louis' hips. Louis smiles at him and steps a little closer, nudging his legs between Harry's knees to stand closer to him. Harry lets one hand move to the small of Louis' back, covering it whole which does funny things to Louis' stomach.

“So,” Louis says, clearing his throat. “I'd really like to suck your dick now, if that's alright.”

Harry chokes on the air he's breathing or maybe some spit but nods his head eagerly. Louis grins at him, because that's the sort of reaction he likes a lot and drops right to his knees. He nudges Harry's hands away when he tries to help undo the buttons of his jeans and tells him to keep them away.

In fact, he presses Harry down into the mattress the rest of the way and nudges his feet a little further apart before he starts nipping on Harry's lower stomach. He pushes his shirt up enough to expose a variety of very lovely tattoos and Louis wants to scrape his teeth over every single one. He contents himself with kissing along the line of the leave tattoos before he licks lower and lower, over the happy trail.

Harry whimpers beautifully above him, even now and Louis feels himself getting harder rapidly at the sound of Harry's desperate little noises.

Louis palms over Harry's crotch with one of his hands, rubbing his dick through the rough material of his jeans, feeling him get thicker and harder.

“Doing okay up there?” he asks playfully before he starts to pop open the buttons of Harry's jeans with his teeth teasingly. Harry only grunts back in reply, going still when Louis pulls his jeans down a bit, letting his fingernails dig into Harry's perky little bum. Louis stores away that information for later and starts mouthing over Harry's dick in his briefs. They're still a little damp from the pool earlier, but Louis gets them proper wet soon, slick with his spit and pre cum leaking from Harry's dick.

“Please,” Harry whines and Louis looks up at him to see that he's fisting the sheets, the muscles in his abdomen trembling.

“You're doing so well,” Louis tells him, turning his head to kiss the inside of Harry's sigh, just below the seam of his briefs. He pats Harry's stomach softly, giving Harry a grin before pulling down his boxers, to expose him to the cool air.

“Hmm,” Louis hums appreciatively, breathing hot air onto Harry's dick where it's laying flush against his stomach. “What a lovely cock. Just like I thought. You and your skimpy briefs in that pool, leaving nothing to imagination, love. Very nice,” he whispers right above the head, taking a few more hot breathes before swallowing Harry down whole, hollowing his cheeks around his dick.

Harry moans helplessly above him, like he's been holding on all this time, trying to keep it in. He whines and grunts and when Louis starts humming around his dick Harry grabs Louis' hair and pulls him down, making him choke a bit, before he regains control over his breathing.

Harry starts apologizing as soon as Louis starts choking, but then Louis tongues over his slit and all apologies are drowned out by a long, loud moan.

It doesn't take much longer after this, Harry's thighs trembling underneath Louis' touch, his stomach rock hard with the tension in his muscles. When his orgasm rocks through Harry's body he goes pliant and loose, almost sliding off the bed.

Louis splutters a bit, with cum in his mouth and Harry sacking into him, a warm and heavy weight.

“Okay,” Louis laughs, pushing Harry up the bed.

“Fuck,” is the only drawn out reply he gets. Harry is running his hands down his face, gasping for air.

“I take it you liked it,” Louis says, crawling over Harry's limb body, until his face is right above Harry's. Louis is grinning down at him, admittedly a little smug. When Harry peeks up at him through his fingers, Louis only starts laughing.

“You're sweet,” he says, watching as Harry takes his hands off his face and cups them around Louis' instead.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks and Louis gives him an amused look.

“Yeah,” he laughs. “But I just had your dick in m-”

The rest of his sentence is cut off by Harry's lips. He holds Louis' face gently and kisses deep and slow. Louis moves his hands beside Harry's head and leans down into the kiss, letting his tongue lick into Harry's open mouth.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' middle, guiding him down slowly. He makes a needy little sound at the contact with his soft dick, but lets Louis press into it anyway.

“Let me,” he mumbles in between kisses, trying to get a hand between their bodies. It takes him a while and Louis suspects Harry hasn't done this a whole lot of times before, but he gets Louis' jeans undone and wanks him off, which he is very, _very_ good at.

Louis cums all over Harry's shirt and sags down into him to make a right mess of both of them, but he's relaxed and content so it doesn't matter.

Harry lets Louis lay splayed across his chest for a few long moments, before he starts biting his neck playfully.

“Harry,” Louis laughs, tilting his head to the side to avoid Harry's nibbling teeth. That only makes Harry more persistent and he tries to bite at Louis' jaw and his shoulder, which eventually turns into a tickle fight and some delicious grinding.

“Seriously,” Louis says with a laugh, when Harry looks down at him with a light look in his eyes. They're flipped over now, Harry hovering over Louis, a lot more confident than before. “How can you be ready to go already again?”

Harry goes a bit pink but gives him a cheeky grin, looking away from Louis' eyes.

“I wanna fuck you,” he says lowly, grinding down into Louis' slowly before looking back up.

Louis just stares at him for a few long moment and then bursts out laughing, slinging both his arms around Harry's neck to pull him down into a quick kiss.

“You can't just _say_ things like that,” he scolds with a smile on his face. “People, like me, might have a heart attack.”

“Or an instant boner,” Harry replies with a slow drawl, rolling his hip into Louis' once.

“You're a cheeky one, aren't you?” Louis replies, but meets Harry's movement and okay. They're both hard again. Harry is full on grinning now, slowly rolling his hips again and again, making Louis' breath hitch momentarily.

“So what about it, now?” he asks again, reaching down to hitch up one of Louis' thighs, letting his fingers trail along the inner seam of Louis' jeans, which is really nice and really distracting.

“Hmn, did you bring lube and condoms?” Louis answers breathy.

“Yes,” Harry says, leaning down again to bring their lips together.

“Really?” Louis asks, laughing against Harry's mouth.

“Yeah?”

Louis laughs some more and Harry grumbles a bit before he bends down to kiss along Louis' neck as Louis keep giggling.

“Bit presumptuous of you, don't you think?” he hums, tilting his head to the side to give Harry better access to his neck.

“I wasn't-” Harry starts and then changes his mind and simply bites, hard, into Louis' neck. Louis moans loudly at the feeling, digging his fingernails into Harry's back.

“Okay,” he gasps, suppressing a moan. “Okay, alright.”

He pushes back at Harry, to get them both to sit up, trying to wiggle out from underneath Harry. When Harry gets what Louis is trying to do he pushes himself off Louis' legs to let him get up, looking confused, blinking his big eyes at Louis.

“I need to go to the bathroom for two seconds, or else we'll be experiencing a whole set of kinks I haven't really thought about yet and that I don't wanna confront you with just yet, so why don't you set everything up here and I go piss real quick. When I come back I'll do the secret knocking sign on the door and then you can fuck me all you want.”

Harry is grinning largely at him, biting his lower lip.

“What's the secret knocking sign?”

Louis raises his eyebrows at him and gives him a flat look. “We're a drama club and we're doing Shakespeare. Obviously it's the iambic pentameter.”

“Obviously,” Harry repeats with a laugh.

“You know what the iambic pentameter is though, right?” Louis asks, doing up his fly and taking off his cum stained shirt. He'll get less looks for wearing no shirt at all than for wearing a cum stained one.

“Get out!” Harry laughs, throwing his own, just as stained shirt after Louis as he dashes towards the door.

“You better be naked when I get back!” Louis calls and then opens the door to slip out. He closes it behind himself and snickers as he pads down the hallway in search of the bathroom. He gets a strange look or two for not wearing a shirt, but hey. He just got laid and he's going to get laid again. And it was already so much better than that other guy. Louis is so fucking glad he came (no pun intended), he will have to get Zayn the biggest fruit basket possible as a thank you gift.

(Or maybe a pack of smokes, since Zayn doesn't really eat fruit. Or maybe two packs of smokes, because Louis smokes his all the time anyway. Yeah, two packs is good.)

When Louis finally makes it to the loo there is two other people waiting in front of it, but it doesn't matter much because as soon as he gets there Stan runs into him.

“God, there you are! Let's go, Louis, we're leaving.” He grabs a hold of Louis' arms and starts dragging him through the hallway and past the kitchen.

“What, no!” Louis protest, pulling his arm back. “I'm not fucking going anywhere.”

“Louis, please,” Stan says, looking around himself. “We _need_ to go. Andy said he'd call the cops if we weren't out in two minutes and it's been like fifteen, because we couldn't bloody find you!”

“Why the fuck would Andy call the cops?” Louis wants to know, but lets Stand guide him closer towards the front door. The cops coming around really isn't anything Louis would particularly like to experience.

“That girl Zayn was trying to hook up with? Turns out she has a boyfriend, who was running a bit late to the party, but when he showed up he wasn't very happy to see what he saw, long story short: Andy is throwing is out, _rightfully_ too, so we need to go!”

“Okay, fuck,” Louis mumbles as he stumbles after Stan, shivering when he gets outside.

“Louis, fuck!” Zayn yells as soon as he sees him. “What the fuck! What the actual fuck!” he yells and fights off Stan who is trying to get him to shut up.

“Shut up, Zayn,” Louis says and miraculously enough it works.

“Why are you not wearing a shirt?” Zayn wants to know. “And where the fuck were you?”

“I don't know?” Louis tries, looking back towards Andy's house. “I'm drunk?”

“You don't look drunk,” Zayn says, squinting his eyes at him.

“Well, I am. And I really need a fucking piss,” Louis replies, standing behind a bush in somebody's front yard to relief himself.

“You pissed in somebody's front yard,” Stan says flatly when Louis comes back.

“Would you rather I pissed on your shoes, smart ass?” Louis bites back, because he's on edge. He needs to get back into Andy's house ASAP.

They're all silent for a long moment and Louis is crossing his arms in front of his chest, because it's really not all that warm outside.

“You guys should probably head home,” he says to Zayn and Stan when they've been standing uselessly in the middle of the empty street for a couple of minutes.

“You too, mate,” Stan says, bringing an arm around Louis' shoulders.

“Yeah, uh, my place is the other way actually,” he says, ducking out from under Stan's arm. It's not a lie, but walking past Zayn's place and a bit of the way with Stan wouldn't be much of a detour either.

“You're gonna freeze to death all by yourself,” Zayn says, which is actually remotely reasonable, but not at all helpful to Louis' current situation of just trying to get rid of his two friends.

“Maybe I'll go back in to find my shirt,” he says thoughtfully. Maybe he'll also get fucked by Harry, which would be very nice. _Very_ nice.

“You can't go back in there, mate!” Stan says, looking a bit panicked. “Seriously, dude, if Andy calls the cops you're fucking screwed! That's exactly the kind of thing Mrs. Price was talking about. You'll get expelled for shit like that.”

“Well if I can chose between getting in trouble and freezing to death, I'll pick getting in trouble, okay?”

His two friends don't look very convinced, so Louis rounds them both up into a half hug.

“Look,” he says “I'll go round the back, climb into one the open windows, get my fucking shirt and be out of there again in no time.”

“We'll wait here for you,” Zayn says, patting Louis' hand.

“No, you should go. If Andy sees you lingering around in the street it's only going to look suspicious!”

“Yeah, he's right, mate,” Stan agrees. “Let's get the fuck out of here and Louis, dude, don't do anything stupid.”

“I'd never,” he says with a grin and Stan rolls his eyes at him, but pulls Zayn with him down the road. Louis waits until they're around the next corner and then another thirty seconds, before sneaking back into Andy's front yard. He counts the windows from the door to determine in which room Harry is waiting for him.

He finds the correct one and sneaks towards it, ducking underneath the window sill to create no stir. From his position he can't really see through the window, only that it's tilted open a bit. Good thinking on Harry's part, Louis has to admit. It probably smells like sex in there.

Louis is about to come out of hiding and knock on the window to get Harry to let him come inside when he can hear noises from inside.

A long groan, followed by the hollow sound of something dropping to the floor. It doesn't sound like there is somebody else in the room, but Louis stays stock still, listening for any further sounds.

“God,” he hears Harry groan breathy, barely audible like his voice is being muffled by something. “So stupid! So stupid, seriously. _I'll be right back._ Of course! _Better be naked when I get back._ Gosh, joke's on me! Surprise, not.” The statement is followed by a hollow laugh and some rustling of the sheets.

“Think for one time it'll be different, but no. Nope.” Harry let's the 'p' pop and Louis shakes himself out of his stillness, straightening up to look through the window. The blinds are pulled shut and he can't really see anything, but he knocks anyway.

Harry's mumbling stops right away and everything goes completely silent for a moment. Louis holds his breath for a few long seconds before the curtain is being pulled to the side and Harry looks out at him confusedly.

“What on earth are you doing?” he asks and Louis only gives him a timid smile.

“Um,” he laughs. “Bit of a story, actually. Could you let me inside?”

Harry gives him a long, heavy glance and Louis tries for his most charming smile. Something must work, because eventually Harry steps back and opens the window wide enough for Louis to climb through it. He isn't doing it in the most graceful way of course, topples over halfway and falls through the window more than anything else.

Right, he's inside so it doesn't matter much.

“So?” Harry prompts, and oh yeah, Louis has a story to tell.

“Uh, Zayn was hitting on this girl but she apparently had a boyfriend and he didn't like what he saw so Andy said he'd call the cops if we didn't get lost and I kind of got whisked away on my way to the toilet. So I sent my friends off and snuck back in and here I am. Tadaa,” he finishes lamely, because even he realizes that out loud the story sounds a bit shit. And Harry looks exactly like he thinks the story sounds a bit shit.

“You couldn't come up with anything else?” he asks, his face set to stone.

“No, I could come up with a whole lot of plenty better stories. But I'm telling you the truth. Which is a pretty lame story unfortunately.”

Harry looks neither impressed nor amused. Which is unfortunate, because Louis was hoping to get fucked.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay?” he says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Like this he's a whole lot shorter than Harry and has to tilt his head up to meet Harry's eyes even though they're not stood particularly close.

“I'm not fucking with your head or whatever else you think I'm doing. I just had to leave under really wonky looking circumstances, but I came back, okay?” He almost says “I'm here to stay,” but before that happens his brain to mouth filter fortunately kicks back in.

Harry still hasn't said anything.

“And.. joke's not on you, Harry, okay? It was different for me, too,” Louis admits lowly, looking down at his hands.

“You heard that?” Harry asks, sounding defeated.

“Yeah,” Louis says with a small smile, searching Harry's eyes. “Let's make it better than the other times, yeah? I mean.. Unless you really want me to go, then I can just fuck off.” He pauses a moment, but Harry doesn't tell him to fuck off.

“And if not, I mean.. I seem to remember something about getting fucked, but I guess that might have just been my imagination, I think-” he rants on and only gets cut off when Harry tackles him back onto the bed, their lips pressed together in a rough kiss.

“Shut up,” he mumbles against Louis lips, one hand cupping Louis' neck, the other on his waist. “Get naked, now.” And Louis would laugh at how eager Harry is if he wasn't half hard already, just from kissing, just from the way Harry bends down over him, his lips rough on Louis'.

“You too,” Louis hums, tugging on Harry's briefs.

They end up with their legs tangled in their underwear, breathless from laughing until Harry rolls them over, so Louis is on his back in the middle of the bed and Harry is taking care of getting them both properly naked and untangled so they can move freely.

Louis takes a long moment to take in Harry's naked body above him, the muscular built of his arms and shoulders, the countless tattoos scattered across his skin. He still wants to bite them all, mark them all up, but right now he has more pressing issues at hand. Like Harry's dick pressing into his stomach.

Harry presses down into him, their hips rolling together slowly, creating enough friction to have Louis close his eyes and throw his head back onto the mattress.

“You look so good, Louis,” Harry mutters into his ear, kissing his hairline messily. “So good.”

Louis laughs breathy because who is Harry to tell _him_ that? Has Harry even seen himself?

“You, too,” Louis gasps, digging his fingers into Harry's sides. “And you should probably start doing _something_ if you want this to last at all.”

It should be embarrassing how close Louis is already, but Harry is scrambling to get the lube so hastily Louis is pretty sure they're both on the same page about this. About _them_.

“I'm just gonna-” Harry starts but trails off, holding the bottle of lube in his left hand. “I'm gonna do it?”

“Yeah,” Louis breaths, reaching out to pat Harry's thigh. “You should do it. Do you know how?”

“Um, yes. I'm just, not sure if I'll be any good,” Harry admits, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Well looking at your fingers like this and judging from how long they are, I'm gonna say you're gonna be plenty good even if you just stick 'em in and not do anything, so no worries,” Louis says and he's only half joking, half admiring the way Harry's fingers glisten with the lubricant. Thinking about those fingers deep inside him makes Louis' dick throb with want.

“Okay,” Harry laughs, biting his lower lip again. “Okay,” he says again, collecting himself and then he shuffles closer in between Louis' spread legs. Louis props up his legs and plants his feet onto the mattress to give Harry better access.

“Do you wanna-?” Harry asks, sliding one of pillows closer and towards Louis' hip.

“Good thinking,” Louis agrees, pushing himself up far enough to let Harry position the pillow underneath his hips and then shuffles even closer.

Harry bends down then and takes Louis' cock into his mouth which is not only a very nice surprise but also gets Louis to loosen up, even though he is not very tense.

“Like that,” Harry murmurs when he lets Louis' dick slide from his mouth and starts lapping at his balls. He slowly lets his fingers circle Louis' hole, getting it all slick and slippery, before carefully prodding the first finger inside.

It's a bit of a stretch and Louis feels full and stretched out very soon, but Harry works him open bit by bit, carefully and loving, a mouth or a hand always on Louis' dick, so by the time Harry has three fingers knuckle deep inside him he's a wanting and panting mess, smearing pre cum all over his stomach. Helpless moans are falling from his mouth when Harry doesn't catch them with his own.

“'m ready,” Louis says, when Harry's three fingers glide in and out of him with almost no resistance, feeling great, but not enough, not anymore.

“Okay,” Harry agrees, kissing Louis' lips once before he pulls out his fingers all the way. It's strange feeling this empty now, this turned on and Louis clenches around nothing as he watches Harry put on the condom.

He shuffles closer towards Louis' body, lining his cock up with Louis' entrance and giving him a last long look to which Louis nods feverishly.

“Yes, go, please,” he gasps, pushing back down onto Harry's dick. “Harry, please!”

“'s okay, love,” Harry mumbles, grabbing a hold of Louis' hips and pushing in in one smooth stroke. Louis is moaning loud and long, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. This is toe curling good already and they only just started.

“Please,” he gasps again, pulling Harry down on top of him, starting to move against him. “Fast and hard, please,” he asks and Harry looks down at him in open wonder, but picks up the speed of his rhythm, faster and faster.

Louis rocks back down onto him, to get the angel just right, one hand around his cock, tugging it in time with Harry's thrusts.

“Let me,” Harry tells him and bats his hand away to take Louis' cock for him, their pace getting even faster. All Louis can do is hold onto Harry, his entire body rocking with their moves as Harry thrusts into him again and again.

It's good. It's bone wrecking, toe curling good in a way that it hasn't been good for Louis in a long while. It's good on so many levels that Louis knows this is going to be over way too soon.

“'m close, 'm close,” Louis mumbles not soon after into Harry's ear, between moans and gasps, unable to hold anything in.

“It's okay,” Harry tells him, “You can come, baby.”

And it's not like Louis was waiting for Harry to give him permission, but Harry's little ' _baby_ ' is just enough to push Louis over edge and has him seeing stars behind his closed eyes. Harry fucks him through it, steady at first, but getting more frantic towards the end, chasing his own release.

Finally he sags down onto Louis' chest, a warm and solid weight. They stay like for a while, until Louis can feel his pulse coming down to a slower speed, his breath coming out more normal again and not in irregular huffs.

“That was pretty good, I'd say,” he mutters into Harry's neck, chuckling into his skin.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees with a quiet giggle, snuggling closer towards Louis. He stays still for a second or two before groaning and sitting back again, grabbing a hold of the condom around his dick and pulling out of Louis slowly. They're both wincing, but Harry ties off the condom and trows it off the bed before reaching back to pull the duvet over both of them.

“The lights are still on,” Louis complains with a laugh when Harry snuggles into his side, seemingly getting ready for a nap.

“Be my guest,” he snuffles back, but curls his arm over Louis waist, pulling him closer. “We can sleep with the lights on.”

“There's trees dying in Africa because you won't turns your lights off!” Louis scolds him playfully.

“You can either turn the lights off and come cuddle or you can not turn them off and come cuddle. Make your decision, I'm going to sleep,” Harry mumbles and he sounds half in dreamland already.

“Fine,” Louis huffs, and he's pretty tired himself, so he turns into Harry's touch and lets himself rest his eyes. Only for a bit.

He is woken up again by the unpleasant sound of somebody hammering on the door. Harry seems to be up already as well, stumbling through the room.

“Don't open the bloody door,” Louis whisper shouts, very aware of the person on the other side of the door yelling “Open the fucking door right, now!” again and again.

“I can't be here, remember?” he says then, scrambling out of bed. Harry only looks at him with big eyes and Louis halts mid motion to just kind of stare at Harry in all his sleep rustled morning glory. He looks really good, a bit mushed up and his hair is a mess, but it only makes him look even cuter.

“Well, get a move on then,” Harry says after Louis has been staring for too long, one leg in his jeans already.

“Right, right,” Louis agrees, throwing the rest of his clothes on, even the cum stained shirt.

“It's me Andy, give me a second!” Harry calls through the door and the hammering lessens a bit, then there is momentary silence before Andy yells “I really fucking hope you didn't sleep naked in my bed, Styles!”

Louis' and Harry's eyes meet and there's not much Louis can do to stop himself from laughing into his open hand.

“How am I gonna explain this to him?” Harry asks with big, scared eyes, motioning towards the messed up and cum covered bed.

“Say you had a wank,” Louis whispers back, lacing up his shoes.

“In a condom?” Harry whispers back angrily, because right. That condom is still laying on the carpet as well.

“You're right, I'd hate to explain that away,” he says lowly with a grin and approaches Harry quickly, now fully dressed. “I'm sure you can do it though,” he says brightly, patting Harry's naked hip, before pressing a quick kiss onto his lips.

“I'll see you Monday in drama, yeah?” he whispers against Harry's lips, ignoring Andy's increasingly louder knocks from the door. Harry stays completely still for a moment then shakes his head, almost affectionately.

“You're lucky you're cute,” he says as he opens the window and helps Louis climb back out. “Andy is gonna kill me.”

It' dawning already when Louis gets outside and from the looks of it the party just now ended.

“That'd be a shame,” Louis says back with a last grin, pressing one last peck onto Harry's lips and disappears through the front yard.

 

~

 

Louis doesn't see Harry on Monday, because when he gets to the drama club he has to learn that apparently _The Others_ (which painfully enough includes Harry) were so unhappy with the scene decorations that they're doing the all over again, which means they loose a whole bunch of time.

Zayn is off sulking, because his scenes are being changed, Eleanor and Perrie are rehearsing the part of Juliet together and so that leaves only Stand and Louis to start working on the lighting. It's not something Louis cares about all that much (as long as he gets his spot light, thank you very much) so he lets Stand take over the technical part and just stands in different areas of the stage, wherever Stan points him to go.

It's really fucking boring.

After a while Eleanor joins him on stage, because Stan needs to work out how to change the lighting of there is more than one person on stage and Louis acts a bit with her, reading out the party of Romeo from the script, just to humor her.

When one of the spot lights blows through they take a ten minute break while Stan runs off to get one of the janitors. Louis sits down on the edge of the stage and Eleanor joins him a moment later, dropping her script down on the ground.

“You okay?” she asks, swinging her legs and letting her feet tap against the stage rhythmically.

“Yeah, sure,” Louis replies, giving her a quick smile.

“You seem a bit out of it,” she says tentatively and Louis gives her a curious look. _Out of it?_

“Like your head is somewhere else,” she tacks on and Louis laughs a little at that.

Okay. So, he's been thinking a bit about Harry, true, but he hasn't been out of it. Has he?

“How soon is too soon to be in love with somebody?”

Only when he sees Eleanor gaping at him openly he realizes that _he_ must have asked her that. Out loud no less. Thank you, brain to mouth filter. Please do return back to work whenever, thanks.

“Louis!” she squeals excitedly, squeezing his hand. “Who is it?”

“Nobody,” Louis lies quickly, but Eleanor only laughs at him.

“Oh, don't be shy,” she tells him, scooting a bit closer. “Is it a boy?”

Louis opens his mouth to say no, no of course not, but Eleanor is beaming at him like the sun in the sky and he just can't help it. He lets out an involuntary laugh and shakes his head.

“Maybe,” he admits only to have Eleanor squeeze his hand even tighter.

“Who is it? Come on, you can tell me. Is he going to St. Verona with us?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Is he in the drama club?”

Louis doesn't mean to say yes, and he really doesn't, just gives Eleanor a quick look which she interprets as a yes.

“Oh my god!” she yelps, turning around so her entire body is facing towards Louis now. “Is it _Zayn_?” she all but yells and then slaps her hand over her mouth, looking around the empty theater cautiously.

“What? No, ew,” Louis says with a laugh and a disgusted look. Eleanor blinks at him for a long moment.

“ _Stan?_ ” she asks then, quieter now.

“No, Ellie, ew! They're like brothers to me.”

“Oh, okay, good,” she nods. “Then tell me who. All the other boys are in the Valentine's Day commando. It's not one of them is it?” Her eyes have gone wide again and Louis has just had enough with her.

“It's Harry,” he says quietly, giving her a pointed look, not to say anything. Obviously the first thing he does is repeat his name out loud. It echos through the empty theater.

“Yes, now shut up,” Louis scolds her, feeling himself go red.

“Aw, Louis,” she coos after a moment. “What a beautiful love story. The members of two rivaling groups fall in love with each other, awh!”

“It's _not_ a love story!” Louis says fiercely.

“Well, you were the one asking about being in love, sorry,” she says with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Would you like me to play messenger? I could sneak over to where they're working on the props and decorations and deliver flowers and a love note or something.”

“Don't you dare,” Louis says sternly.

“Well, don't you wanna talk to him about it?”

“Yeah, no, I do. I was gonna go see him later or something. When we're finished here,” he says vaguely, trying to get Eleanor to stop asking questions.

“Well, I'm just gonna go tell him that then. And also set the mood, eh? Tell him that you're coming and to expect a big romantic gesture,” she says, giggling a bit.

“Shut up,” Louis warns her just as Stan returns with one of the janitors. He gets up to help them fix the light and once they're done with that and ready to return to work Eleanor is gone. Louis tries not read anything into it. She probably had to leave early. Probably.

They don't finish the lighting work that day, mostly because Louis hadn't expected it to be only Stan and him doing everything, but that's okay. It was an easy day for Louis and he's looking forward to just have a quick smoke with Zayn and then see if he can get a word in with Harry before he heads out.

Zayn is out back behind the stage, smoking away already when Louis finds him. They stand together for a while, Louis nicking a half smoked cigarette off him. It's nice and relaxing.

That is until the back door opens again and Andy steps outside, Perrie in tow. They look like they just came out for a smoke as well, but Andy's face darkens right away when he spots the two of them.

“You!” he accuses, pointing a finger at Louis.

“God, no,” Louis mumbles under his breath as Andy starts going at him.

“Didn't I tell you to fuck off on Saturday, huh? I told you to _get out_! And then I hear somebody saw you sneaking around in my front yard at like six in the morning, what the fuck!” he yells, approaching Louis with large steps.

“I wasn't-” Louis starts defensively, taking a step back, but Zayn steps right in front of him, putting a firm hand against Andy's chest.

“Leave us the fuck alone, alright?” he says angrily.

“You fucker!” Andy hisses, grabbing Zayn's biceps. “Don't get me started on you, you cheap dickfuck! There's nothing lower than hitting on girls who have a boyfriend, seriously dude.”

“She never said she was taken!” Zayn spits back. “Looked like she was quiet happy-” he starts, but gets caught off when Andy's fist connects with his jaw.

“Andy!” Perrie yells behind them, sounding shocked and frightened.

“Stay out of this,” he grunts as he hits Zayn again, who then goes down.

“Seriously, what the fuck!” Louis says, unsure of whether he should tend to Zayn or give that motherfucker Andy a right talking to.

When Andy spits “Serves that pussy right,” with a dirty look at Zayn, Louis has made his decision, takes a steps forwards and squares Andy right in the face. He gets quite some force behind it, even though Andy is much larger than him. When Andy growls and lunges back to hit Louis in return, Louis ducks out and pushes Andy over, watching him go down.

“Holy fuck, Louis,” Perrie says from the back, where she is still stood stock still, watching Louis with big fearful eyes. “We're gonna need to get Mrs. Price,” she says, her hands shaking a bit.

 _Fuck_ , Louis thinks. That's the kind of behavior that's gonna get people expelled Zayn had said and he's probably right.

“Be my guest,” he says, before ducking his head and darting back inside in hopes of not getting seen by anybody else.

 _Fuck_ , he's really in some deep shit.

 

~

 

Harry is sitting in the props room, looking over the scenery paintings they had done today. Cutting out the old ones hadn't really worked and all the edges had been crooked. The new ones are horrible though, because none of them can draw properly and all the perspectives are off, the trees three times the sizes of the castle.

 _Fuck_.

Harry is trying to forget about the mess in front of him though. They called it a wrap for the day when all ideas for improvement only made it worse and worse.

“Get in a good night of sleep and then come back tomorrow with a fresh eye for things!” he had suggested and the others had agreed. They really need to figure out something, because at this point they don't have anything to use; not even the old set decorations Zayn painted, because they cut up those. It's a right mess.

Harry stands up from the table he was sitting on, taking a few steps through the cramped room. He really wants to go home right now, get in a power nap before his yoga class and then maybe some Thai food for dinner. That sounds nice.

He is waiting though, feeling more and more stupid as time ticks on. He has been waiting for over thirty minutes already and starts thinking about simply leaving. Eleanor was probably only taking the piss anyway when she told Harry that Louis wanted to come over after they finished the lightning work.

Right, or maybe Louis really did tell her that but changed his mind. It wouldn't really surprise Harry. Just the way it always went.

Louis is way too hot for Harry anyway and he still doesn't understand why the boy had chosen him of all people on the party on Friday. It had been a whole lot of fun anyway. The kind of fun Harry would love to repeat, but apparently Louis has different ideas.

Okay, then.

Harry lets out a long sigh, stretching his arms over his head before he goes to collect his stuff. He finds his notes and books strewn around and pushes them all back into his bag before collecting his jacket and turning off all the lights. Just as he's about to lock the door Liam comes jogging down the corridor.

“Harry!” he calls, coming to a halt just beside the boy.

“Hey Li,” Harry says, giving him a surprised look. “I thought you left like half an hour ago.”

“Well,” Liam replies, taking a deep breath. “I meant to, but then I ran into Mrs. Price and she told me Andy and Zayn got suspended from school for a week and Louis got kicked out of the drama club.”

“What! What on earth did they do?”

“Yeah well, lord knows. Perrie said they got into a fist fight, but seriously who does that? Fist fights! We're not in kindergarten anymore.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods mindlessly, thinking back to Louis sneaking in and out of Andy's place on Friday. Maybe they really did have a reason to fight.

“Anyway, Andy has all the sketches for the decorations, so we need to-” Liam starts again but Harry interrupts him.

“I need to speak with Louis,” he says and Liam blinks at him dumbfoundedly.

“Louis?” he asks slowly. “Of all people, you want to speak with _Louis_?”

“Yeah I- I have a thing I need to talk to him about.”

“ _Louis_?”

“Yea, Liam. Louis,” Harry nods again. He needs to speak with Louis about his fight with Stan and maybe that also means that the weird story Louis told him on Friday night was true after all, about getting thrown out and sneaking back in and maybe that would make everything even more perfect. Maybe that would make Louis even more perfect. Perfect for Harry.

A quick look at his phone lets Harry know that he's running late to his yoga class. Which wouldn't be too bad if he was attending the class, but he's giving it, so he really needs to get going.

“Right, I gotta go,” Harry says hastily then, checking that he locked the door to the props room again before pulling on his jacket.

“I though you wanted to talk to Louis?” Liam asks, sounding confused.

“Uh, yes, but I need to go. Can you give him my number maybe?” Harry asks, blinking his eyes at Liam. “Please?”

“I don't know where he's even at!”

“I'm sure you'll find him!” Harry calls over his shoulder as he jogs down the corridor towards his car in an effort to make it to his class at least remotely on time.

 

~

 

Louis sits outside the building in the shadow of a large oak tree on a small wall. It's getting late, but he's waiting for Zayn to get out of Mrs. Price's office. He feels pretty bad about having left him back there, but he was just kind of trying to save his own ass. It's a bit stupid, he knows because even if for some miracle Perrie doesn't rat him out then Andy certainly will.

So Louis is fucked either way, which is a really, really shitty way to start the week. Also his chances at getting Mercutio are virtually zero now, but who cares? Much worse is that his chances of getting Harry now are virtually even below zero, because he just knocked out one of his friends.

Bad life choices. Very bad ones.

The sun is almost starting to set when the door of the side entrance Louis is sat closest to opens. It's not Zayn though who comes outside, but Perrie, looking sullen as she climbs down the stairs. She spots Louis and gives him a timid look before coming over slowly.

“Hey,” she says lowly, coming to a halt several feet away from him.

“How'd it go?” Louis asks, expecting the worst.

“Um,” Perrie halts making big eyes at him. “I'm sorry, okay? I had to tell her. She didn't believe that they simultaneously knocked each other out and she also said she didn't believe that I knocked either of them over, so..”

Perrie shrugs apologetically, but Louis only groans, running his hands through his hair.

“On the bright side, you didn't get expelled though,” Perrie say eventually, giving Louis a half smile.

“I did not?” Louis asks with bulging eyes, raising his eyebrows at her.

“No. She suspended Zayn and Andy for a week and you're kicked off the drama team, but like. That won't show on your report card and diploma at least.”

“Yeah,” Louis says dryly. So kicked off the drama cub, then. That really fucking sucks. Mercutio is out for sure then.

Louis shakes his head to himself, disappointed and a little lost, barely only noticing the darkening expression on Perrie's face and her quiet “Oh no”. Louis looks up at that and sees Liam approaching them, stricken look on his face.

“If he's here to fight, I'm leaving,” Perrie tells Louis, taking a step back, away from where Liam is approaching them.

“Me too,” Louis mumbles back, getting up from the wall to gain at least a bit of height to face Liam.

“Hey guys,” Liam says in a friendly tone when he reaches them, seemingly unaware of their tense postures.

“Hi,” Louis says warily, sparing a side glance towards Perrie, who is looking at Liam with confusion.

“Um, Louis, Harry sends me,” Liam says, his voice going up at the end of the statement, like he's asking a question.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, taking a step forward and Liam nods.

“He had to like leave for a thing, I don't know, but um he said to, to give you his number? He wants to speak about something, I think he said.”

“Does he now?” Louis wonders, unsure of what this means. Sending a friend to deliver a phone number? Sounds a bit cowardly.

“Yes, anyway. I'll just give you his number and then I'll be off, okay?” he says quickly, suddenly seeming a bit uncomfortable between the two of them.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agrees and types Harry's number into his phone as Liam reads the digits out loud from his own phone. He disappears soon after, waving the two of them off. Perrie leaves too, claiming she still has an essay to write, pats Louis' shoulder softly and then disappears into her car.

Louis stays, sits back down onto the wall, waiting for Zayn. After a while he pulls out his phone and toys with the idea of giving Harry a call, but dismisses the idea right away again. It's probably not the best idea. This whole thing has brought them more bad than good and Louis doesn't want their production to go completely downhill.

He's out now and so is Zayn, so maybe the ones who are left can arrange themselves with each other to get anything at all up on stage until their show premieres. It's only a little over a month left and they still have to assign the parts, make some final decisions and get their heads together on what message they're trying to portrait with their play.

It's such a mess Louis is momentarily almost glad it isn't his mess to deal with anymore. He has enough to work with on his own and piling Harry on top of that, would only make it so much worse for everyone involved. Relationships like theirs are best left alone if they're just not meant to be.

It puts a bit of a damper on Louis' day, deciding not to chase after Harry, but that on top of the fight and being kicked out of drama club really doesn't make the day any worse than it already was.

 

~

 

When it's been three days and Louis still hasn't texted him, Harry starts telling himself to get over it.

“Maybe he saved the wrong number,” Liam tells him randomly when they're knee deep in papier-mâché, crafting fake vases for the play. “I might have read out the wrong number. Like, the sun was in my back and the screen of my phone was reflecting a bit.”

“It's okay,” Harry tells him with a weak laugh, because he's pretty sure Louis doesn't have the wrong number. And even if he does, if he was really interested in getting back to Harry he could ask about a million people for Harry's number. But Louis isn't trying, probably isn't even interested, so Liam's half-arsed explanations only make it worse than it already is.

“It's okay,” Harry says again, even though it's not and it's killing Harry that Louis can just do an emotional one-eighty in the blink of an eye. The only upside is that Louis isn't in the drama club any more and since Harry doesn't have any classes together with him he doesn't really need to see him at least.

The other upside of Louis being out of the drama club is that they're finally starting to get shit done. Eleanor gets the role of Juliet and Perrie is mollified with the part of Lady Capulet. Niall gets Mercutio and even though it's a great role for him it somehow doesn't sit right with Harry, even though he can't explain why. (It's most definitely not because he could see somebody else doing the part much better.)

Harry gets Romeo, which is horrible because he didn't even audition for the part and can't remember lines to save his life, but well. Everyone is saying that he's made for the job though, fitting the role to the T and so he accepts. Neither him nor any of the others mention that with Louis gone a lot of other boys dropped out and they're kind of short-handed on the male side.

Harry can do Romeo. Or at least he can his best.

And so the time flies by as they keep rehearsing, everything coming together piece by piece. Mrs. Price is delighted and joins more and more rehearsals, nodding along when they're running trough the scenes.

Harry doesn't hear from Louis again and doesn't see him around at all. During the day Harry is busy enough to ignore just what exactly that does to him, but when he gets home after a long day of rehearsals and run-throughs he mostly just wishes that Louis was there to do ridiculous things like hold his hand. Or like, let Harry fuck him, or whatever.

It's the only thing putting a bit of a damper on everything right now.

But the day of the play's premiere is approaching fast and if Harry throws himself into work he can ignore the problem well enough to make it through the day. He doesn't dare thinking about what it'll be like after they're done with the play.

So Harry helps with the props and set decorations, the costumes and the lighting all the while struggling to learn his own lines and remember them well enough to put in a bit of decent acting along as well. Eleanor is great to work with though and they're figuring it out, even though she is giving him weird glances from the side when thinks he isn't looking.

It all comes together in the end and it can't have been too bad Harry tells himself when he's stood in the center of the stage after their opening night performance receiving a wave of applause with Eleanor and Niall on either side of him.

Mrs. Price is bubbling over with joy when they all come stumbling backstage, congratulating them all individually and trying to talk Harry into a professional acting career.

“Uh, I'll think about it,” he says to get rid of her, shaking his head fondly at the mere idea of doing professional acting. When she latches onto Eleanor with a whole new set of compliments Harry ducks away to go find Liam and Niall.

They get changed quickly and collect their few belongings, tiding up just enough to not have to come in early to clean up before their next performance the following day. Then they throw on their jackets and leave through the side entrance where relatives and friends are waiting for other members of the drama club. Harry's mum and sister are coming to see them on Sunday, but Niall's parents are there and so is Liam's girlfriend so he stays with them for a while and chats a bit. It's nice enough and Harry is truly thankful for every waking moment he doesn't need to spend alone at home, thinking about the reasons why Louis didn't call.

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks when he sees Louis from across the corridor, standing with Zayn and a couple of girls who were in the play. Harry promptly turns around again as to not face Louis at all.

He's expecting Niall to make a comment or Liam to prompt him to go over to Louis, but what he doesn't expect is the tap on his shoulder. He expects it so little that he actually turns around and is surprised to see Louis standing there.

“Hi,” Louis says, giving Harry a shy smile.

“Hi,” Harry says back, but only because he doesn't have control over what his mouth is doing.

“Um, ah, these are for you,” Louis says, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. “I was gonna throw them on stage but like, I was sat all the way in the back and yeah. Anyway.” He holds the flowers a littler higher, prompting Harry to take them.

“Flowers?” Harry asks dumbly without taking the flowers, because his mouth apparently isn't much use without the active help of his brain.

“Yeah, it's- it's custom to bring roses for the lead of play, um,” Louis says quietly, still holding the flowers in shaking hands.

“I think that only applies to girls?” Harry says tentatively, eyeing the flowers suspiciously.

“Just take the damn flowers, Harry,” Louis tells him, thrusting the flowers closer towards him and Harry almost just takes them. He pulls his hands back though, giving Louis a cold glance.

“I don't want your stupid flowers,” he hisses, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He really hopes Niall is taking his family somewhere else, because this might just get a little embarrassing.

“But you're Team Hearts And Roses!” Louis protests with a frown. “You should be all over a big romantic gesture.”

Harry spares himself to comment on the weird team name Louis had come up with and only shakes his head at the boy.

“What makes you think a bouquet of roses is a big romantic gesture?” Harry asks defensively.

“Because common sense,” Louis snaps. “I think you might be a bit disillusioned, _Romeo_. As cute as you are, I'm not gonna kill myself for you.”

Harry decidedly ignores the way his heart rate picks up when Louis calls him cute and instead concentrates really hard on rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him.

“You could have written me a sonnet at least,” he says, surprising even himself . Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

“Shakespeare didn't write sonnets out of love for some girl,” Louis says with a stern look. “He wrote 300 fucking sonnets! A man who writes 300 fucking sonnets doesn't love the person they're about nearly as much as he loves sonnets!”

Harry just blinks at him. That's a great point actually and definitely worth thinking about, but doesn't have anything to do with what Harry said.

“I didn't want 300,” he says quietly. Louis doesn't really seem to get what this is all about. “You don't fucking get it, do you? It's not a about the sonnets or the flowers. It's not about expensive gifts or big romantic gestures. It's about not playing hot and cold all the damn time. Let me suck your dick and then let me leave again. Let me come back, but then not speak to you after. Let me send my friends to tell you wait for me and then never show up,” Harry rants and Louis has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Do you see what I'm saying?”

Louis takes a long moment before he looks up at Harry, his eyes bright and clear.

“Yeah, you're right, sorry,” he says with a nod. “I was just- I mean, some not so smart decisions were made on both sides I'd say, and I know you were really busy with play now all this time, but it's almost over now and I was thinking that maybe, once this is all through we could like.. go out, or, uh, something. Something like that, uhm,” he finishes, getting quieter and quieter.

“You didn't say anything because you thought I was busy?” Harry asks incredulously.

“Yeah?” Louis replies and Harry can't help let out a breathy laugh, because it's just so ridiculous. If all this wasn't as up in the air as it is Harry would tell Louis that he was only keeping busy to avoid thinking about him and just how ironically this all is coming together. He doesn't tell him though, only smiling away at his inside joke. Louis gives him a questioning look.

“Not good?”

“Yeah, no,” Harry says shaking his head. “Never mind.”

They fall silent after this for a while and Harry can feel their air around them growing tense again. Louis rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, the bouquet of roses still in hand.

“I liked the play a lot, by the way,” he says finally, giving Harry a small smile. “Wasn't as, you know, as horrible as a love story as I though it would be.”

“Thanks,” Harry replies, going pink around his ears.

“And you're a great Romeo, of course,” Louis tacks on, sounding a whole lot more earnest than what Harry knows to deal with.

It's so tense between them, so unlike how it felt all those weeks back at Andy's. It had been easy then, like it was meant to be. Harry almost wishes Louis would stop rambling on about the play or he flowers and would just spare them both the talking by just fucking kissing him, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon.

Louis takes the flowers into one hand and reaches back with the other, pulling a sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

“Uhm, right, so,” he says, unfolding the paper awkwardly with only one hand. “I found out why you're all thinking that Romeo and Juliet is a love story and I see now that, whilst you're still obviously wrong, it's not you're fault that you are, because you've all been fooled. Brain washed, so to say, because they're doing it sneakily through the radio.”

Harry doesn't have a single clue what Louis is talking about, but his rant has gotten Harry curious enough to take the sheet from Louis when offered to do so. He smooths is over a bit and looks at the title on the top of the sheet.

“Love Story by Taylor Swift?” he reads out loud, still confused.

“Uhu, correct,” Louis nods. “You probably heard it on the radio before. It's a whole lot of tacky schmooze, but I marked the important bits. See?” he says and points to the marked verses. “ _It's a love story, baby just say yes_. That's what she says. And she's comparing herself to Juliet and then there's a Romeo, so I guess I understand now where you're coming from. But you're still wrong.”

Harry listens to Louis' explanation and can't help but laugh at basically everything he's saying.

“You're such an idiot,” he says with a laugh, because seriously? Harry has never heard of this song before and it's also certainly not the reason he thinks Romeo and Juliet is a love story. It just _is_.

“Excuse you,” Louis says with a stern look. “You should be thanking me for taking precious time out of my day to show up here, okay?” he rants and Harry knows he's trying to look fierce and maybe annoyed, but he mostly just looks like an angry little kitten.

“I come here bearing gifts. I bring flowers and compliments and this complex analysis of the workings of your mind and all I get in return is your insults. Thanks a lot, Romeo. But, you know how it is,” he takes the sheet from Harry's hand and reads out “ _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story_ and like you just gotta say yes, whatever,” he finishes, getting quieter.

It's very, very sweet and Harry can tell from the way that Louis is getting pink on his cheeks that it can't be easy for him saying all these thing, but it's also really fucking ridiculous and Harry can't help but giggle.

“You're asking me out using _that_ line?” he asks, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Well, the only other line there was, was something like _Marry Me, Juliet_ and as cute as you look right now, I don't think Frère Laurent is around to wed is right here, right in this moment, so, you know..” he trails off with a half shrug.

“You're an actual idiot, you know that?” Harry says with another laugh and just as Louis is about to protest, Harry presses their lips together so all clamor gets lost in their kiss. Louis is still for all of two seconds, before he throws one arm around Harry's neck to pull their bodies closer together.

“Will you,” he says against Harry's lip “for the love of god, please take those flowers now?” he gasps and Harry laughs against his mouth, accepting the flowers as they keep kissing. Louis uses his newly free second hand to wind around Harry's neck as well and hoist himself up, his thighs around Harry's hips. It's a close call between Harry dropping the flowers or Harry dropping Louis, but he manages to get an arm underneath Louis' thighs without dropping the flowers all the while never breaking their kiss.

“Take me home, Romeo,” Louis mumbles against Harry's lips, pulling himself in even closer.

“Let's go, Juliet,” Harry says back with a laugh, letting Louis nip away on his neck in a way he probably thinks is revenge for calling him Juliet. Harry doesn't feel the particular need to correct him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it? I don't usually write **smut** so let me know maybe how you thought that went? :)
> 
> Btw you can listen to the Taylor Swift song I referenced[ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E)!
> 
> Also, feel free to **leave some kudos** or come [visit me on tumblr](http://hannahazza.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  


End file.
